Like Master, Like Butler
by DeadRose8
Summary: What happens when Ciel and Alois switch butlers for a day? Now the masters' personalities are more similar to that of their butlers, will the "opposites attract" saying be proven wrong? Read on and see... Sebastian X Alois, Claude X Ciel
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian, why do we have to go to Alois's manor again?" Ciel asked almost whining.

"Remember he invited you publicly last time you met and you accepted, as a noble should." The butler replied with a smirk. Sebastian sometimes enjoyed seeing Ciel upset since he always made him go through such trouble. It was payback or maybe even karma in some sense.

"Right," he muttered but then continued in a louder voice, "I guess I should see some good in this, It hould give us another chance to investigate the Trancy household more thoroughly."The rest of the ride was silent. Both Ciel and Sebastian were lost in thoughts of their own which were soon interrupted by pounding on the carriage's window. The carriage now came to a complete stop. Sebastian opened the door and helped Ciel get out.

"Oh Ciel tonight is going to be so much fun!" Alois's excited chatter was heard above all else."And didn't I tell you? I invited you early so that we could play a game of chess before the ball begins." Ciel had long before stopped listening to the endless talking. He knew very well that it would end with his suggestive dialogue. Did I say end? No, the little hints were only the beginning of what would turn out to be an open invitation to have sex.

"Welcome to the Trancy manor." Claude, who was now standing at the front door, said in his usual monotone voice.

Once the tea and desserts were served Ciel and Alois were left alone.

"Chess can be so boring, Ciel. Why don't we make a small bet to make it….. interesting?" Alois said, a mischievous smile spreading on his childlike face.

"I'm not having sex with you." Ciel responded simply.

"Well that would be no fun." Alois said with a frown.

After a few minutes of thought Ciel said "We both know Sebastian is the better butler, right? So, whoever wins gets him for a day. But, since he's already mine, then I should get something if I win, am I correct?"

"That's harmless but I guess it's something… So, what would you like if you win?" Alois asked giving off his sexual hints again.

"I already told you, I don't want to have sex with you!" Ciel sighed and continued, "How about if I win you leave me alone for a month?"

Alois's smile returned. "Deal."

A while later….

"No, No, No! This is impossible! That's cheating" Ciel exclaimed, pushing his chair away from the table and standing up briskly.

"How is that so? I just played to my advantages. You should know enough of that so I'd be glad for you to tell me how exactly is that cheating?" Alois said with the smile that had not left during the almost 2 hour game. He leaned back in his chair. He knew there was nothing Ciel could say to that. Ciel struggled to find words and stared intently at the chess board as if hoping to see a way out of this checkmate but in between the shock of losing and the anger of his own words used against him, he was too flustered to speak or even think straight. Besides, he was already sure he had no way out since it was the hundredth time he had tried every option. He briefly looked out the window and as the first guests to the ball arrived, he realized that there would be no argument. Neither would there be any negotiating that did not involve sex. Knowing this, Ciel sighed and admitted his defeat.

"Fine. You win"

These three words were almost literally painful to utter but once they were said there was no taking them back.

"Of course, Ciel, I would never dream to leave you without a butler. That's why you can have Claude for the day. When does this little bet begin?"

Ciel was frowning and feeling pathetic by now. He muttered a non-sincere "Thanks" and then louder in a tone that you could have when a friend dies, he continued "It can begin now until tomorrow night."

Now both had agreed and they were on their way to begin the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hosting these balls is exhausting!" Alois exclaimed after the last person had left.

Even Ciel had left, taking Claude with him. Alois was a little troubled by this but he had thought that maybe Claude needed some time away from him to realize how much he would miss him. Or at least Alois hoped he would be missed. In any case, the only one left in the mansion, besides Hannah and the triplets, was Sebastian.

"I've always wondered why Ciel was so fond of you. Let's see how good a butler you really are. No one is better than my Claude. " Alois continued smugly. Alois knew very well that Sebastian was better than Claude but Alois loved to provoke people. But Sebastian stayed calm though not without emotion like Claude would. At that moment it finally hit Alois as to why Sebastian was just slightly better than Claude. That was, because Sebastian was a butler who would serve you with a smile.

"I guess I'll have to prove it." Sebastian replied, a small smirk pulling at his lips. He couldn't deny that he was upset for having to take care of Alois but he was curious as to what it was like to have a master more spoiled than his own. A master that also expressed his thoughts more freely and that didn't hesitate to do the first thing that popped into his head. On any note, it would be interesting and life would be slightly calmer.

Alois let out one, short laugh "If you can."

Ignoring that, Sebastian asked "Shall I prepare your bath, master?"

"Do what you want." Alois said waving him away.

With a quick bow, he was gone and as soon as he left, Alois allowed a smile to creep onto his face.

"Such emotion in his voice" he mused, "He could teach Claude a thing or two."

And of course at this time Alois's mind was already plotting a little game. He knew that Claude and him were sometimes involved non- master/servant activities. Knowing Ciel, that might also have been the case. Maybe it wasn't really Sebastian's skills as a butler that made Ciel so fond of him. And Alois was more than ready to test his theory.

At the Phantomhive household, things were even more quiet.

"Why must I be stuck with a moron of a butler like you? Oh well, at least it's not Grell." Ciel complained shuddering towards the end with the thought of Grell as his butler.

"Apparently, you are the moron. You're the one who made this deal without thinking of the consequences." Claude retorted.

"Whoever the true moron may be, you are my butler right now and I demand respect. I'm sure Alois wouldn't enjoy hearing that his butler treats me badly, now would he?

A large part of the evening was silent for both the Trancy and Phantomhive manor after that. But as we all know, one thing leads to another and that can't be a good thing. Especially with these twisted, switched up pairs.

Alois's plan was now in effect.

"Sebastian, it's been a long night hasn't it? I'm so tired and you must be too. Don't you think we should give each other some kind of reward?" Alois said suggestively after dinner.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the extreme hinting in Alois's voice and replied "I'm a butler, I do not deserve rewards for a job well done. As for you I shall make your favorite breakfast in the morning."

Alois let out a small laugh "What 'job well done'? The real 'job' hasn't even started…."

(If you know what I mean *wink* *wink*)

Sebastian smiled. This was exactly the kind of thing he was curious about. He couldn't deny the young boy was attractive and, after all, they **did** deserve some sort of reward for a ball without a single flaw. Sebastian now inched closer to Alois until his mouth was at his ear and then he whispered seductively "Then what do you wish me to do for you, master?"

This made even Alois's blood burn with ecstasy. "How about you fuck me so hard that I won't be able to feel my legs for weeks?"

So fast that Alois, himself could not explain it, they were in his bedroom with Sebastian kissing him. Both of their clothes were off in less than a minute and excitement filled the air. Alois always got what he wanted no matter who or what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

***I just want to thank anyone and everyone who has read up to this point! This is actually my first fanfic! I have many ideas of what I can do with this but I need to start writing them down because I tend to forget things. Again, thank you so much and I hope you like this chapter because…. Ciel needs some love too!**

Alois's thoughts of Claude were soon pushed into his subconscious as Sebastian and he had their fun.

But the Trancy manor was not the only one with a different butler that night. At the Phantomhive estate, the general feeling was more tension than anything. Ciel despised Claude and the feeling was mutual on Claude's side despite his desire for Ciel's soul. Not one word escaped their mouth that wasn't an insult, though Ciel was doing most of the talking, muttering things like "Horrible excuse of a butler." And with an offensive smirk he once commented "On second thought, I **would** rather have Grell as my butler." Claude's insults were only uttered when Ciel was out of earshot and only half under his breath he would mock Ciel once saying, "On second thought, I'd rather serve Alois."

Ciel sat down at the dinner table while Claude stood in back of him. Finally, the silence became too awkward and too much to bear with so Ciel said "Claude, I order you to speak."

A little confused at his request, replied in his forever monotone voice, "What would you like me to say?"

"Anything!" Ciel exclaimed becoming frustrated. "Anything at all! You're such a bore! I can't possibly imagine how Alois stands you!"

At this, Claude allowed a small smile and crept closer to Ciel. "A bore, you say?" He questioned as he grabbed Ciel's chin and jerked it in his direction. Ciel blush and pulled away from his grasp. "In that case would you like for me to show you some fun?"

"W-w-what do you mean b-by that?" Ciel stuttered becoming nervous at Claude's proximity.

Without a second to spare, Claude kissed Ciel and as much as Ciel struggled, he finally gave into the kiss.

"Still too boring? Shall we take it a step further?" Claude asked rhetorically. But there was not the slightest need to ask. The answer was in Ciel's eyes and soon enough they disappeared from the dining room and made their way to Ciel's bedroom. Ciel might have skipped dinner but there were other kinds of feeding in store for him….

Two completely different pairs, yet somehow both the same. Both looking to achieve the same goals, in the end. Some might have known it. To others it may have come as a surprise. Either way, they found it.

Back at the Trancy mansion, Alois was fast asleep. Sebastian, being the butler he was, was still awake making preparations for the next day. He couldn't get his mind off of Alois. Every five minutes, he would check up on him, just to make sure was alright.

"What is wrong with me?_" _He wondered "It doesn't feel right but it seems right…."But when the thought of what Ciel would say if he found out was enough of a worry. The worst part was he wanted more of Alois. He yearned to hear the blonde boy moan his name again in between gasps of pleasure.

Alois couldn't even sleep correctly. He kept remembering the naked image of Sebastian over him. For once, reality was better than his dreams. Now, all he wanted to know was how this was going to work. This had all started out as a plan to see just how good Sebastian was but now, it was different. Alois felt a connection between them. He didn't really know what to think, say or do. The only thing he did know was that one night would not be enough. And neither would a thousand nights, for that matter. It seemed as if he would never get enough of Sebastian. Lucky him, Sebastian couldn't get enough either.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn arrived faster than anyone expected. Neither Sebastian, Alois, Claude, Nor Ciel had been able to sleep. The sun had begun to rise, painting the sky a soft and light red.

"Master, it is time to wake up. You have a very busy schedule. This morning's breakfast is scones and the tea is Mariage Frères Darjeeling."

Alois, already awake, pretended to wake up. He didn't need Sebastian knowing that he had not a wink of sleep the night before. Most importantly, he wouldn't let him know that it was his fault for being so mesmerizing. "A busy schedule?" He asked, confused, "I thought I had no plans for today?"

Sebastian smiled and replied, "You don't. I just wanted you to wake up."

Alois was about to glare at him but upon seeing that smile, all annoyance or anger dispersed. Instead he looked away, blushing and said "Oh." '_Why am I acting so strangely? I'm not usually this serious. Or worried. Or annoyed. What's wrong with me?'_ He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "So, I don't have any plans for today? At all? I wonder how I'll keep myself entertained…" Alois said sarcastically and smiled back at Sebastian as he moved closer to change his clothes.

"So Sebastian, why dress me, if you're just going to undress me?" Alois asked

Sebastian let out a small laugh. "Because I want to have the pleasure of doing so. Besides, are you going to have breakfast naked, in front of your servants?"

Alois sighed and answered, "I guess not."

Yeah. Today would be fun.

Ciel stared at the crack of light seeping in through the small gap between the drapes. He took comfort in the fact that Claude would be there any moment to wake him. Or at least Claude thought he was waking him up. Ciel had stared into the darkness all night, wondering what was going through his head when he had sex with Claude. The thought "Love" kept popping into his mind. But he didn't think it was love. Claude made him feel special. Claude made him feel like he actually cared and understood him. If you had asked them yesterday, the hate would have gone in both directions but now, it had become a battle between the heart and the mind. In Ciel's world, the mind was above all else. He compared his whole life to a chess game. His heart had been turned into what he thought was a permanently cold stone. But Claude had made it melt. This newly found emotion took over his thoughts and turned them into a tainted bliss.

For Claude, things were beyond complicated. He was a demon. Always monotone, always emotionless. But then, he felt something strange. Something this demon had never felt before. An emotion that was there for a flash of a second and then took over him. Like a spark that ignites a fire. Deep within his heart, it began to glow and slowly, yet so quickly that he could not grasp the moment, it illuminated him from the inside out. Metaphorically, of course. Never in his existence had he felt something even remotely similar to this. It was strange, without a doubt, but he enjoyed it. There was no word he could describe it with. He thought of a thousand adjectives to compare it to and none was perfect. Out of his subconscious, the word "Love" came to mind and not for a second did he attempt to deny it because he knew, at that instant, that it was exactly right.


	5. Chapter 5

***Welcome, welcome. I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far. This was actually supposed to be the first chapter of the story until I decided to add the backstory of their bet so I just switched things around and VOILA! Here is chapter 5! Please do enjoy…..**

"Good morning, your highness. Today, you have a math lesson with Ms. Bennet and a Latin lesson with Ms. Darcy. In the afternoon, you have a business meeting with the Funtom Company's representative in Italy. The rest of the day is yours." Said Claude.

"I don't want to." Ciel complained feigning a sleepy voice.

"If you complete your tasks," Claude half-whispered, walking closer to him "You might just get a reward."

"Who the bloody hell, do you think you are?" Ciel exclaimed, in a weak attempt to keep his pride. He failed horribly, though, his voice fading away at the end, realizing Claude's proximity. Ciel wasn't at all offended by Claude's words, really. In fact, it lit up something inside him even stronger than the temptation itself. Nonetheless, he struggled to keep his feelings to himself and stood up, only to regret it, as it came to his attention that he was still naked. He blushed fiercely and hid his face behind his hair hoping Claude had not noticed, yet knowing that he did.

"As I said before, you might just get a reward" Claude repeated, reaching for Ciel's clothes and began to dress him.

At the Trancy manor, Alois and Sebastian were getting along much, much better.

"~Sebastian~" Alois sang skipping through the halls, looking for said butler. Alois was suddenly grabbed from behind by Sebastian.

"I assume you're done with your breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes but… I'm still a little hungry. Any ideas?" He replied suggestively with a smile.

"I think I might have more than you can eat."

"Don't get too cocky."

(Ha Ha did you see what I did there?)

Alois and Sebastian were enjoying themselves not long after. Neither even cared if the servants heard their loud moans of pleasure, or the sound their bodies made when they crashed, or even the sound of the bed hitting the wall behind it with each of their movements. They didn't care about the world. It could've been ending in that very moment and they wouldn't have stopped. The only thing they could see was the other's face and body. In that moment, both experience true pleasure and genuine happiness. Not for a second did it bother Alois that this was the butler of the boy he had tried to get sex with just yesterday. Not for a moment did it bother Sebastian that this boy was his young master. No, he belonged to Ciel for the sole purpose of getting a soul and achieving revenge. But this was beyond anything demonic. It was something so human yet it surpassed all the supernatural. For the moment, he might be property of Ciel, but his heart belonged purely to Alois.


	6. Chapter 6

***Hello, world. I have no idea at all as to how to reply to the reviews soooo again, thank you, thank you very much. At the moment, I have no idea where I'm going with this. Too many options are in my head when I write these so as I write a new chapter, I just choose the idea that I can develop best. For the moment, though, yes. Sebastian is in loooooove with Alois and vice versa. And as for Claude and Ciel….. I am working on getting them out of their monotoneness. Meanwhile, enjoy…..**

**And thank you once again.**

"Sebastian, why do you like to torture me?" Alois asked as Sebastian dressed him. For the second time that day.

"You're exaggerating. You are an earl and I am a butler and both of us must get our jobs done. Besides, what else could you want from me?" Sebastian answered trying to sound careless. Surely, he thought, Alois could not possibly feel the same way about Sebastian as Sebastian did for him.

"Everything." Alois replied without thinking. He regretted the words instantly realizing what he had said. Obviously, he was completely oblivious to Sebastian's feelings.

Suddenly, the clothes were off again. More fun no doubt.

Yes, this was all perfect but what about just a few hours later? What would happen when the butlers had to go back to their homes? They had all found something so important to them so how could they just leave it behind? They couldn't just forget about it. They couldn't just break the contracts. So now what? The pain these thoughts brought to their hearts was immense. Even Ciel, back at his mansion, being stubborn, was now in love.

Speaking of which….

The Phantomhive Earl was deep in thought. He tested a million moves he could make in order to keep Claude with him one more night but nothing seemed to work. He was in a checkmate. No matter what he did, there was no way out. Claude would leave tonight. Unless…

"Claude burn the manor down." Ciel ordered

"What?" Claude asked surprised.

"Did I stutter? I said burn it down. That way, I'll ask Alois if I can stay at his manor for the night and…." He drifted off, assuming Claude had understood.

"I see. So your highness cares about me doesn't, he?" Claude teased, smiling.

"Shut up. I-I-I" Ciel struggled to find words to deny it but what Claude said was true. With a sigh, he ordered again, "Just set fire to it already and stop asking so many questions, you bastard."

Oh yeah, he cared. And Alois and Sebastian would be delighted by this change of plans.

***My computer shut down when I was writing this. I freaked. And then I thanked the inventor of Microsoft for autosave! I'm sorry it's so short but I didn't want to mix the next chapter in here…. *sigh* I make things so difficult… **


	7. Chapter 7

"Of course you can stay at my mansion tonight, Ciel. You can stay as much time as you like!" Alois exclaimed, excited by the change of plans. Ciel's plan had worked without a flaw. The manor had been burned down and now he would stay at the Trancy manor with Claude. Sebastian would be staying there too since he was now officially Ciel's butler again. Sebastian was surprised. Any other day, Ciel would have ordered him to repair the mansion immediately other than spend a night at the Trancy estate. But it benefitted Sebastian to stay there too so he decided not to mention anything and not think about it.

There was an awkward atmosphere surrounding them. On a normal day, Alois would be hitting on Ciel or Claude, Ciel would be happy to have his butler back, and Claude and Sebastian would be glad to go back to their usual masters. But in just a day, their whole perceptions had changed.

To break the silence, Alois said, "Claude, show our guests to their rooms."

"Yes, your highness." He responded back to his monotone voice.

"Actually, it's fine. I don't really need a room." Sebastian said.

At that, Sebastian and Alois were left alone as were Claude and Ciel. And truth be told, neither cared were the others had gone.

No one had dinner that night. Well, it was another kind of dinner…..

In any case, they were enjoying themselves and at one time or another, someone was bound to figure out what was happening. If the butlers weren't acting as butlers and the masters didn't care what they were doing all day then one of them had to realize what was going on. But love makes people blind. What would they care about the rest of the world when the only person they cared about was right there with them?

So how was this going to keep happening? How could they keep this from ending? Well, why not just go back to how it all started in the first place? At around midnight, Alois went around the mansion looking for Ciel. He finally found him in the kitchen and began, "Ciel, why don't we play a game of chess?"

Ciel deliberated his choices. He could go play chess with Alois or go back to his room with Claude. He finally decided to avoid suspicion and agreed to the chess game.

"Ciel, shall we make another bet?" Alois asked innocently.

"No sex." He answered, stating his only condition.

"Of course not. How about if I win, I keep Sebastian forever?"

Ciel was a little shocked by his request. Was he ready to lose his butler if he lost this game? That would mean he could keep Claude but still… Now, this was the moment had to make his decision. Ciel sat up straight and looked Alois in the eye. He opened his mouth and uttered the words…..

**Hmmmm I wonder what he said? Forgive me for the cliffhanger but I need to decide how this story's gonna go. I hope you liked it thus far.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Agreed. Same as before, if I win, you stay away from me. But this time, let's make it eternally."

To anyone, these words would have meant a deal in which the future could not be told but, Ciel knew what he had agreed to. Ciel took this opportunity and decided that he would give up his butler as long as he was with Claude. His plan was flawless. The one thing he had to do: Lose. But to Alois, this was a moment of pure fear. He had not the slightest clue as to what was going on inside Ciel's mind or how this game was going to end.

The game lasted 3 painful hours. As much as Ciel wanted to lose, he couldn't find a way to do so without making it seem obvious. Therefore, he made the game much longer than it should have been, making Alois more nervous by the minute. Finally, the last move was made. Alois felt as if he was moving through water. It seemed like he couldn't move the piece fast enough. And then not a single word could be said. Both were absolutely speechless, not even knowing how to react. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Alois said, "Checkmate." And his laugh rang throughout the manor. A laugh of victory, happiness, and above all even more happiness. Ciel held back his own smile before walking out of the room, knowing he had won too. Just this one game, there were two victors. Both had gotten what they truly wanted, after all. Alois was about to run to Sebastian to tell him what had just happened but decided it might be better to tell him tomorrow since he was probably already sleeping. It turns out Sebastian had different plans for Alois when he got back to his room. He had a little "surprise" waiting there for him.

Ciel went to his own room, happier than ever before. Tired, from what seemed to be the longest day of his life, he fell asleep almost immediately in the arms of his new butler (and lover), Claude.

Truly, these pairs were different. One more….. Exotic than the other. But when they were looked at, at a more general point of view, they weren't all that unlike each other. All they were looking for was someone to love and someone to love them back.

It's funny how Ciel didn't even think twice about why Alois would want Sebastian. Alois didn't realize that Ciel wasn't mad at having lost his butler. It's funny how both were so caught up in their thoughts that they didn't even realize these little things that would never have gone unnoticed on any regular day.

The next day, the Phantomhive manor would be rebuilt. There would be a new butler to take care of things as well, at both of their mansions. There might be a few things to take care of like the contracts or service but without a doubt, that would be easily resolved.

***I'm sorry for taking so long. I would've been done sooner but I have too many projects and tests but the good thing is: I'm done now! Anyways, after this, I might do some sort of marriage/contract thing…. Your reviews just motivate me to keep writing so thank you very much because you make my day! I hope you liked it and the next chapter should be done by tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

***So I had an amazing idea and I finished it today! YAY! Enjoy! **

**Warning: You ****might ****not want to read this.**

Four years had passed since that night when the exchange was made. Ciel was at age 17 and Alois at 18. Throughout the years, they had maintained communication and had even become friends. Their affairs had been discovered too. Somewhere along the way, Alois had confessed about his and Sebastian's relationship and Ciel then felt comfortable enough to also admit what he felt for Claude. Ciel and Claude were now married as well as Alois and Sebastian. But marriage wasn't really something that was the same for them. I mean, two of them **were **demons, after all. Instead, they made a contract.

For Claude and Ciel's marriage, they had formed a contract stating that they would love each other "till death do us part."

Alois and Sebastian did not exactly go down the traditional path. Alois had worn a wedding dress and walked around his manor with Sebastian at his side until stopping at the door of his bedroom and making the contract. Their contract stated "That they would make each other happy till their last day living."

This was truly a happy ending. Two beautiful loves. A friendship created by trust over years. Even Claude just might one day discover that he was Sebastian and William's lovechild—

Wait. What?

Ciel, lost in his thoughts, was interrupted by pounding on the carriage's window. He was completely disoriented. Had he seriously just made all of that up in his mind? The carriage had now come to a complete stop. He looked at Sebastian, holding out his hand to help Ciel get out.

"Oh Ciel tonight is going to be so much fun!" Alois exclaimed in his childish 14 year old voice. A smile painted itself on Alois's face. Ciel felt sick to his stomach when he heard what Alois said next. Not the kind of sick when you want to throw up but instead it was kind of like feeling disgusted. Like living a nightmare. No, not another way too open invitation for sex. Neither was it another one of Alois's vulgar gestures. It wasn't even the hatred for Alois or the annoyance of having to be here. It was just a few innocent words. "And didn't I tell you? I invited you early so that we could play a game of chess before the ball begins. But chess can be so boring, Ciel. Shall we make a small bet to make it…. Interesting?"

***Listen… I completely understand why you probably hate me right now. But this idea came to me and I couldn't help it. Try to think of it in Shakespeare terms: If Romeo and Juliet hadn't both died, then the story would never have been what it is today. Although, I'm not really Shakespeare sooooo I have no defense. Anyways, hopefully some of you enjoyed this and as painful as if is to say, I cannot continue this without the constant repetition of events. Therefore, this is….**

**The End**


End file.
